


Crema of the Jest

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Alternate Realities Meme, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Humor, could be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaCroix's coffee shop has the best coffee; there are two very good reasons why.  AU written for the Alternate Realities meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema of the Jest

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence fic. Yeah. Like I ever manage anything that short...

"I'm telling you, if you'd actually tamp out the same weight with the same pressure each time, you could get a consistent shot."

Nick was glaring at Ms. Lambert in a way that told LaCroix he had yet another crush on yet another woman he had already decided he could not attain. Fool.

"You want this to be a science when it's an art, Natalie. The beans vary just a little from roast to roast, and sometimes the tamp pressure or water temperature needs to vary, too, so they'll mesh properly."

Janette ignored both of them and ladled frothed and then foamed milk milk into a cup. She also snagged the two shots Nicholas had brewed and poured them over the milk before he realized they were gone. She handed LaCroix his cappuccino, one eyebrow raised in amused derision; the tilt of her head told him she was mocking Nick's latest flirtation.

LaCroix nodded agreement with Janette's assessment, but murmured, "We are not hiring her to make up the extra hours. We would lose even more time to their courtship."

Janette laughed. "So we would!"

She also refused to explain the joke to Nick after LaCroix left.


End file.
